


(podfic) SWORD and SHIELD

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD has fallen. There are those who are willing to step into the debris and rebuild, but it's hard to fix things when you're already so broken yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) SWORD and SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SWORD and SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708589) by [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne). 



> So a few years ago (for several years running), I would post fic on my birthday. I know, weird right? Anyway, as I am suffering from a huge case of writer's block, everyone gets podfic. Enjoy.

Happy birthday to me! Find the podfic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ag21gw14rjbcelf/swordandshield.rar).


End file.
